


A  Very (Bro) Average Christmas

by ego_to_ego



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: A little bit of angst, Chase deserves to be happy, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ego_to_ego/pseuds/ego_to_ego
Summary: Christmas with the septic egos ft. everyone's favorite boy, Chase Brody





	A  Very (Bro) Average Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around Christmas time and posted it to tumblr, thought I might as well add it here too.

Chase felt, well, not exactly  _ happy _ , but he felt  _ content _ for the first time in months. He hadn’t been able to see his kids on Christmas, even after weeks upon weeks of legal battles, but he got to see them on Christmas Eve, for a meager number of supervised hours. Everything else Chase had gone through was worth it to just see his children’s faces light up as they opened their presents. Sure, Stacey had been glaring daggers at his back the entire time, and the malevolence hurt, a lot, but hey, he only cried a little bit. He was almost glad Dr. Schneeplestein had dug that bullet out of his head.  

For Chase, dealing with the rest of the egos on Christmas morning reminds him of raising toddlers again. It was barely 9 in the morning and he’d already had to stop Anti from stabbing someone. Twice. Marvin was floating around the kitchen, trying to steal extra (store-bought) cookies from the plate on the table, while Jackieboyman chased him endlessly trying to stop him, only creating more of a ruckus. Jameson sat by the tree, bouncing up and down with excitement, ready to celebrate his first ever Christmas.  

Surprisingly, no one was in the Christmas spirit more than the Glitch Grinch himself. Anti strode around the cabin, wearing his own holiday merch, twirling his knife and whistling the tune to Silent Night. The attention Anti had been getting recently, especially from the Overnight Watch, put him in a good mood, and the egos couldn’t be more relieved. For Schneeps and Jackie, last Christmas had been spent tied up in the basement while Anti celebrated alone upstairs. All they had to do this year was keep Anti in a good mood and Christmas would go perfectly.  

The egos had to coordinate on Anti’s gifts; they couldn’t all get him a knife of course. Instead, Dr. Schneeplestein got the honor of nervously presenting Anti with a brand new, shiny, sharp set of kitchen knives. The rest of Anti’s gifts were tamer, a new pair of skinny jeans, hair dye, that kind of stuff. Anti’s eyes did turn menacingly black when he opened a box to reveal a paperback cover of “The Circle”, and Marvin was quick to backtrack and explain that he had mislabeled the box and the book was meant for Schneeps instead.  

Most of the other egos got Chase gun paraphernalia, as expected, all except for the doctor, who got him a new mug and a box of teabags. Chase caught the way Dr. Schneeplestein scowled whenever he opened a new present to reveal a box of 9mm ammo or something else along those lines, but he didn’t speak up. Chase was glad. He did not want Schneeps to go all phycologist on him again, or else he might scream.  

Opening presents continued mostly uneventfully. Marvin got a new magic set he was quick to whip out and try, Dr. Schneeplestein got some medical tools, Jackie; a new mask. Everyone was laughing and teasing and acting like an actual family. With the cute little tree, sparkling lights, and roaring fire, all against wood paneling, the scene almost looked like one from a holiday movie. Except for the fact that the people in the room consisted of a doctor, a superhero in a red spandex suit, a magician with a cat mask, a glitching demon currently getting blood from his neck all over the carpet dammit, a divorced husband, and mute guy with a mustache. Oh yeah, and they all have the same face. So, a little weird, but Chase doesn’t let it bother him. They’re all family just the same.  

Jamie opened his last present, a cute little whiteboard the size of a laptop screen, along with an attachable pen, and gave Chase a quizzical look, wiggling his mustache.  

“It’s to help you communicate,” Chase explained. “We’re still working on learning sign language, so I thought until then you could just write what you wanted to say and…hold it up?” Chase blushed red and looked away. “I’m sorry if it’s a stupid gift, I just, I don’t know dude.” Chase felt stupid now, rubbing anxiously at his neck. Then he realized Jamie might be trying to say something and jerked his head back, feeling even stupider. He looked up to see Jamie with a beaming smile on his face.  

Jamie lunged forward, nearly knocking Chase flat on his back, and pulled him into a tight hug. Chase could Schneeps and Jackie smile as Jamie, arguably the cutest ego, laid his head on Chase’s shoulder. Chase smiled too, more faintly, giving the youngest ego gentle pats on the back. Yup, this is what family is like all right. Chase is a dad, through and through. He loves his kids, but they have their mother to take care of them. The people in front of him only have each other. Jamie’s not even two months old, and his first few moments were in complete confusion and fear. They  _ all _ live in fear, fear that the fans will move on and forget, leaving them to slowly fade into nothingness.  

Chase realizes something in that moment. His kids don’t need him. His ex-wife certainly doesn’t need him. These egos do. Jamie pulls back from his hug to grab the whiteboard, scribbling, “Thank You!” in big, messy letters. Chase reaches forward to ruffle Jamie’s sea green hair.  

“You’re welcome, son.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @ego-to-ego on Tumblr! Comments are much appreciated but of course not required.


End file.
